


A Visit From the Family

by loseyourself99



Series: Visits [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: Clarisse and Annabeth have finally started their lives together and got a place of their own. But now they're panicking because their family decides to drop in on them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue
Series: Visits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832398
Kudos: 31





	A Visit From the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff story I thought of on the spot. Hope you enjoy.

It was 7 AM and I was sitting at my desk in our bedroom working on some architectural plans. Clarisse was lying in the bed snoring away when the phone rang.Clarisse groaned in agony and answered the phone.

"Eh, hello." She said and listened for a bit.

"That sounds like a great time." She pauses again.

"No, I don't see why it would be a problem. Bye" She said and drew the phone against the wall. 

I shake my head and add new house phone to the list of things that she's broken in here so far.

"Who was on the phone Risse." I asked and got a low snore in response. I just sighed how does she do that.

A few minutes later the 7:15 alarm went off causing yet another groan to come from my lovely girlfriend. I get up and turn the alarm off and shake her gently.

"Fifty more minutes please." She said covering her head with the blankets.

"Fifty? Nope not happening." I grab her by the ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed. I lean over and kiss her. 

"I'm gonna get the bucket." I said walking into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"Ok, I'm up!" I heard her yell from the bedroom. I turn off the water and walk back in there with her.

"So, who was on the phone." I asked, she looked at me like she was really confused. "The phone call earlier, that you answered, right before you broke our phone."

"Oh, some guy said he misses his daughter and that he was going to go see her today for dinner." She said rubbing her eyes still a little drowsy. 

"Some guy?" I asked. Just at that moment the phone rang, and since Clarisse broke the handheld we had to let the machine get it.

"Hey, Annabeth it's me your father...Frederick, I forgot to tell Clarisse that the boys and Sonya are coming too. See you around 7." The modem clicked.

"My dad is coming tonight." I said panicking this is not good. 

"That's bad, why did you let me answer the phone." Clarisse asked. I picked up the pillow and started to beat her with it, while she laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny Clarisse. My dad is gonna take one look at this place and think that we're unfit adults." I said putting my ahead in my hands.

"We have approximately 11 hours to get this place cleaned up and cook some dinner. We've got this." She said. I nodded and we got to work.

Now let me tell you why I'm so worried. Clarisse and I moved in almost 2 months ago and have been putting off our families visits because the place doesn't look like we've lived here for two months. It looks like we just moved in yesterday.

There are boxes all over the living room and our fridge is empty except for some milk, juice, and a few eggs. Clarisse is big and honestly a little clumsy so most of our dishes have broken already. This night is going to be a disaster if we don't get this place cleaned up.

The kitchen is easy to clean because like I said there's basically nothing in there. I pull out the good table cloth and get the placemats that we would never use unless someone was visiting. I finish that and walk into the living room. 

"Clarisse?" I say and she pops out of a box.

"Can we just hide these boxes in our room." She asked.

"No what if they ask for a tour?" I said grabbing a box so I could help her.

It literally took us until 5pm to get all the stuff in those boxes sorted and put away. Clarisse took all the boxes out to the recycling bin and I was breathing hard doing that took more out of me than I thought it would.

I grabbed the vacuum and started cleaning the living room. I realized that Clarisse was taking a really long time to get back form outside. She didn't come back until 6. I was about to yell at there but that's when I realized that she had groceries and dishes.

We went into the kitchen and made dinner together. When 7 o'clock came we greeted my family who I was really happy to see. Dinner was a success and my father told us what a good job he thought that we were doing on our own. If only he knew. My family left around 10 and Clarisse and I headed straight to bed. We we 100% exhausted. 

"We did it we survived." I said smiling. Clarisse who was lying face down on the bed just grunted.

"You know if we can do that, I feel like we can do anything." I told her.

She sat up and looked at me suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean." 

"Well..." I started.

"Don't tell me the world is about to end again and the gods need us to save it." She said.

"No, nothing like that." I promised her. "It's just you remember how I was sick all last week and the beginning of this week." 

She nodded in response. I took a deep breath.

"Well almost two months ago Aphrodite came to me." 

Clarisse looked like she wanted to say something but I held up my hand.

"She said that she was proud of our relationship and the fact that we lasted through so many wars and tragedies. That she was going to bless us."

"Bless us?" Clarisse asked looking extremely confused. I nodded.

"With a child." I said taking her hand. "Clarisse I'm pregnant with our first child."

"You're what?" She asked hopping up on her knees. "You're gonna have our baby?" She said smiling a huge grin.

"Oh thank the gods you're happy. I was worried about your reaction." I said.

"Of course I'm happy, this is awesome news...if I had known you wouldn't have lifted a single box today, what were you thinking."

"I don't know" I said blushing. "I was worried about my parents visit and I didn't want to make you do it alone...Oh wait!" I said getting up and rummaging through my backpack. I found what I was looking for and handed it to Clarisse.

"Wow, that's our baby." Clarisse said in awe looking at the ultra sound. "This is a new chapter in our lives and I'm excited for it." Clarisse said leaning over to kiss me.

She's right this is exciting, I can't wait.


End file.
